The Eye of the Storm
by PikaEmma
Summary: <html><head></head>Even though Teresa went with a note 'She's the Last one ever', who can say that the WICKED keeps promises? A second girl arrives in the Glade, but her memories are not fully erased. She recognizes a Glader who had been stripped out of her life by WICKED a long time ago. Rated T just to be safe.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**My notes: Hello! This is my first fanfic. Thanks for clicking to view this fanfic. I will probably post the chapters at Wednesday/Weekends. **

***Please be aware that these characters DOES NOT belong to me, except Hanna. This is only a fanfic.**

V.O.C- Hanna

I woke up as the world around me shuddered. I looked at the surroundings, and then realized that I was in some kind of an elevator. I stood up, and then fell on my knees as the elevator shuddered violently. I froze for a moment, and then slowly looked upwards. The elevator seemed to be heading to an end, and the end was blocked with a door. I could see faint lights from the door, and that made me sure that there was someone on top.

"Help!" I shouted. "Anyone there? Please open the door before I crash and-"I fainted as the elevator crashed to the door and sputtered to a stop.

V.O.C- Minho

I collapsed on the bed in the Homestead, the tiredness finally rushing in as peace came. Seeing Gally right after I woke was bad enough, but seeing that shank taken by Grievers right in front of my eyes… Well, even though I hated Gally, that thought still brought pity.

I was obsessed with thoughts like that when a familiar sound echoed through the Glade. It was a sound that I had heard for 3 years, but thought that will never come again. "The Box!" I shouted. I looked through the crack on the wall to see Gladers rushing toward the Box. I hurried downstairs and ran toward the Glade, my tiredness forgotten.

Surprisingly, I was one of the first that arrived to the Box. I turned and saw Newt and Thomas rushing toward me, their eyes wide. I thought about waiting them for a second, but my curiosity won. I stepped toward the Box and opened the lid.

Newt arrived and jumped in. I followed, and then froze as I saw who was inside. Gladers crowded around, anxious to see the Greenie. "It's a girl. Again" Newt stared, wide-eyed. I was frozen until Newt glanced at me worriedly. "You all right, Minho?" Something pricked at me at the corner of my memories, but I couldn't reach them.

Newt waved his hands in front of my face. "You all right?" He asked again. I nodded numbly. "Yeah. Let's just get this Greenie out of the Box." "But how can she be a Greenie?" Somebody in the crowd asked. "That Teresa girl appeared with the note saying that she'll be the last one ever." I turned and saw Jeff. "Well, she's here and we all know that we can't send her back." My voice must have come out sharp, because Newt looked at me with obvious surprise. "Minho, are things all right with you? You don't seem like yourself at all." I shook my head, feeling dizzy. "I'm…I'm all right" I stammered. I grabbed the girl's left arm. "Let's just let this shank out of the Box."

Newt nodded, but still looked worriedly at me. He grabbed the girl's other arm and pulled her out just as her fingers moved. Newt frowned. "Well, she isn't dead, that's for sure." I pulled the girl's arms stronger, my dizziness getting stronger by the minute. Newt pulled with me, and pulled her out of the Box. As soon as we laid her on the grass, the girl opened her eyes and gasped.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again quickly, noticing the Gladers all around her. "What…. What?" She looked around, surprise in her eyes. Her eyes focused on the Gladers and the surroundings around her. Her eyes shifted through the Gladers, and when her gaze focused on me, I could see her more clearer than in the dark Box.

She looked Asian. Her long hair was dark brown, and her eyes were light brown. Her skin was bit lighter than mine. She wore a shirt that was Ice Blue. On top of that shirt, she wore a jacket the color of a clear Emerald. Her jeans were a darker shade of green, with little bits of yellow green stripes. She was carrying a shoulder bag.

My thoughts waved when he notice the Asian girl was looking at me too. Newt coughed to break the awkward silence. "So…. Greenie, do you remember anything? What's your name?"

The girl looked straight at Newt. "My name is Hanna." She said in a clear voice. "And what do you mean, remember anything?" Newt looked at me, perplexed. "Didn't you have your memories erased?" The Greenie looked puzzled. "Huh? Then you guys have lost all your memories? All except your names? Is that why he asked me that?" Her gaze wondered to him again, and he saw a flash of disappointment and anger in her eyes. "Yeah. We don't remember anything. Does that mean you remember…?" Newt's voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. The other Gladers looked shocked, too.

The girl hesitated, but then nodded softly. "Actually, I don't remember everything." She murmured softly. "I remember almost all of it, but some important things… they are blank. I remember some guys in a white gown taking me to a surgery room, and then I woke up in the elevator." She pointed at the Box. "But…." Her eyes trailed to me again. "I remember you. At least, some part of it." I shifted, aware of the Gladers staring at me. "You are…. no was my friend." She bit her lip. "Until the women in a white gown took you away"

**Thank you for enjoying this story! (Did you actually enjoy it? Haha) Please leave a comment if you wish this story will continue. (Even though I will keep posting it;;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Nice to post this story again :) It is holiday till the end of the week, so I'll have more time to write this story! Yay! **

***These characters DOES NOT belong to me. It's fanfic, so they belong to James Dashner. (Except Hanna, this is my friend's name)**

P.O.V Hanna

Minho's eyes widened. He seemed to be struggling with something. Hope flared inside me. Did he actually remember me?

I could feel the Gladers' eyes stareing at me and Minho. The British boy next to him shifted nervously, glancing at Minho. "Minho, do you actually remember that girl?" Even though the boy said it with a small voice, the Glade was quiet enough so that his voice echoed around the Glade. Minho shook his head. "No, Newt." He murmured. "Not at all." He seemed shocked, but uncertainty flashed behind his eyes.

Newt glanced at me uncertainly. I could see that part of him tried to believe my story. I knew that my story must sound ridiculous to them, but it was the truth. I didn't know why I was sent here, but one thing was certain. I had to help Minho retrieve his memories about me.

But then…. My courage wavered as I remembered Minho's mother, all crazed as she dashed out of her house. His past was not the one that I recommended he would like to remember. I broke out of my thoughts by a cry from one of the Gladers. I looked at the Gladers as Minho stumbled and collapsed.

I stared nimbly as the Gladers crowded around Minho. Newt's face was pale as he crouched beside Minho. "Minho?" He shook him lightly. Newt's face was getting paler and paler, and his eyes were terrified as he finally got up. "Clint!" He called, his voice hoarse. Clint hurried out of the crowd and grabbed Minho's left arm. "Help me get him to the Homestead. Hopefully it is just from exhaustion" He didn't sound very hopeful. Newt didn't seem like he believed it was from exhaustion, but he grabbed Minho's other arm and dragged him away.

I stared at the place until the Gladers were all gone. I just couldn't believe my eyes. What have I seen? I was about to turn and go to the place where they took Minho, then something shiny caught my eyes. I walked toward it to take a closer look. A set of keys. I picked it up and examined it. There were 4 keys attached to it. The keys had a label each, 'The Slammer', 'Weapons Room', 'The Map Room', 'Frypan's cooking Room'. I pushed the keys in my pocket.

I looked around, trying to get a glimpse of the Gladers. Surprisingly, I saw that the Gladers were doing their jobs like they used to. There were no signs of Minho anywhere. I spotted a few clumps of Gladers near me, talking in low voices. I bit my lips and walked toward them, trying to ask them about the place they took Minho. I was halfway there when I heard a girl's voice, merrily talking to me. "Hey there!"

I turned around and saw a hand popping out of the ground. I almost screamed, but when I got closer, I could see that the hand was coming out of a hold in the ground, not from the ground itself. I frowned as I realized there was a lock on the chains that blocked the hole. I jumped back as a girl's face appeared in the hole. "Hi!" She said. "My name's Teresa. I heard from Tom that a Greenie arrived." Her eyes twinkled with delight. "Glad to see that you're a girl. Now I'm not the only girl here." She looked at the chains that blocked the hole. "I suppose I have to show you around the camp, since I was the Greenbean before you came. But, I suppose I can't." "Why are you stuck in that hole?" I asked. Teresa sighed. "Some stupid idea from Newt and Minho and the rest of the Gladers. They thought I was dangerous or something." She rolled her eyes. "As if I would stab the entire Gladers to death. Or putting me into the Slammer will help." "The Slammer?" She asked. "Yep, that's what this hole is called. The Slammer."

I rummaged inside my pocket and pulled out the set of keys. Teresa's eyes widened as I stuck the keys into the lock. I held the key tightly. "If I get you out of this Slammer, then can you show me the place where they took Minho when he collapsed?" Teresa nodded. "Yep, I can." I turned the key and the door opened. Teresa walked out of the hole. She took my hand and pointed to a small lone house at the corner of the Glade. "There. Tom said that's where they took Minho. The Med-jacks will be caring for him."

I ran toward the house, Teresa following me. I stopped at the front of the door. The door opened and Newt came out. He stopped when he saw Teresa and me. His eyes were shallow, but he managed to focus on us. "What…? Why are you out, Teresa?" Instead of answering, I pulled the keys out of my pocket and showed it to them. "Somebody dropped them." I said, meeting Newt's eyes steadily. "I picked them up." Newt snatched them out of my hands, looking annoyed. "I can give you a plenty of time in the Slammer for this." He warned. He sighed. "But anyway…." He glanced inside the door. "I guess you're here to see Minho, right?" I nodded. As if responding to that, I heard a scream inside the house, which made my blood turn to ice. "Well, maybe you can find out what's wrong." He grunted. "Cause we can't." He opened the door very slightly.

**End of Chapter2! Thanks for reading! I guess the next chapter will be posted this week, before my holiday ends at Monday. See you then! (Plz leave a comment if you enjoyed it…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's almost like I post every day :) It's 4 days of resting, so I'll post this as frequently as I can.**

P.O.V Minho

I opened my eyes to total blackness. I blinked a few times, confused. My whole body ached as if I had just been hit repeatedly with a wooden stick. I tried to stand, but my legs wobbled as if they couldn't hold my weight. I reached out and felt a hard wall around me. I crawled, trying to find a light switch. My hands reached for something that was popped out. I pressed it, and the light was on.

I looked down at myself, and then gasped. My hands were full of bruises, and even if I can't see other sounds, I knew that they ached. I looked around at my surroundings, and wondered if I was out of the maze at last. I heard a sound above me. A sound of something hitting the floor. A sudden panic flooded inside me. I sat on the floor, trying to calm myself. However, that didn't work.

I stood up, and walked wobbly to a door at the far end of the room. I stumbled few times, but I managed to reach the door. I opened the door, and saw a familiar staircase leading up. I didn't remember the staircase, but it looked oddly familiar, like a memory that I couldn't reach… I took a deep breath, somehow afraid of the scene I will see when I go up even though I didn't remember, and walked up the staircase.

I opened the door at the top of the staircase. A big living room appeared. It was full of trash littered on the floor. There were no signs of living creatures. A screen TV stood, broken, at the corner. A big mirror was lying on the floor, about 3 meters apart from me. I walked toward it and picked up a piece of the broken mirror. I flinched as the glass pricked my skin. And when I stared at the reflection on the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes.

The reflection on the mirror wasn't me. It was if I saw it the other way, but the reflection was of my younger self. I couldn't remember what my younger self looked like, but when I saw the reflection in the mirror, I realized it. It was sealed, like a distant memory. But as I stared at my younger self, some of the memories came flooding out. I blinked hard, trying to process to my thoughts as a horrible ache racked though my body, causing me to cry in anguish.

P.O.V Hanna

I walked inside, followed by Teresa and Newt, who carefully closed the door behind me. I walked through a row of beds, almost of them unoccupied, until I saw two boys talking in front of Minho's bed.

"-seems to be Changing." A boy said. The other boy crossed his arms as if he didn't believe it. "Can't be. You know Changing, Clint. He hadn't been stung by a Griever." "Who knows?" Clint said. I remembered seeing Clint. However, in different clothes, he seemed a different person. "You said Minho chased after the Grievers, Thomas. Maybe he had been stung then." Thomas frowned. "But he would have told me-." He broke off as Newt walked in between them.

"Anything you can find out?" Newt asked. Clint shook his head. "Nope. He really seems to be in the process of Changing to me. Believe me; you know I've seen lots of Gladers change." "But you haven't seen one changing without Griever stings." "Well, maybe he got stung when he chased after Grievers after they invaded the Glade. Who knows? Nobody went there with him." "As I said, he would have told us if he's been stung." Thomas interrupted them. I couldn't stay silent any longer, too.

"Wait." I said, and all eyes turned to me. "What's a Griever?" I asked. "And what's all about this 'Changing' and 'Getting Stung'?" Thomas turned toward me. "A Griever lives inside the maze." He explained. "Well, you actually have to see it if you want to understand, and you'll see it pretty soon enough, I guess. Well, just know that it's a big monster that can sting." "Yeah, I understand it all." I said sarcastically. Thomas continued, ignoring my remarks. "When a Griever stings you, and you get to the Glade without dying, we get you a Serum. When we inject the Serum, you start 'Changing', and get some of your memories back."

That comment nearly made my heart jump out of my body. "Get your memories back?" I asked. "Yeah, but it hurts a lot. And the people who changed are never the same." I gulped. For a brief moment, I wondered what it would be like if Minho gets his memories back. But then, if it's painful…. His past was painful enough without extra pain from the Changing.

I was in my thoughts too long that I have missed part of Newt's talk. "-Never been stung by Grievers." He was saying. "He would have collapsed. And even if he made it out alive, he wouldn't be skipping and running like he did when he got back." "Well, then what's your idea?" Clint snapped.

Newt and Thomas both became very silent. Then, Thomas spoke in a small voice. "Maybe he did faint because of tiredness." Nobody seemed like they believed his story. He didn't seem like he believed it, too. "See?" Clint said. "Like I said, Changing is the only way to explain it. But I haven't seen anyone in Minho's situation" He admitted. "Don't know what's wrong with him. Perhaps we should just wait until he wakes up?"

I bit my lip, terrified what I've just heard. "What?" I demanded. "You are just going to let him die?" Newt looked at me, clearly shocked that I would say such a thing. "No, Hanna." He said. "Absolutely not." "Then what were you saying about leaving him like that?" I asked. Teresa grasped my hand, clearly trying to soothe me. "Well, then what can you do?" Thomas asked, annoyance flashed in his eyes. I gulped. "Um… But you have been here longer then me! You know this situation better than I do." "Do you really think we do?" Newt asked in a small voice. "What?" "We've been here for 2 years and we still don't have a clue! What we really know is that when you get stung, your body turns green and blue and starts vomiting on yourself and starts to get your memories back with pain! And also that Minho here is not suffering from skin changes or vomiting!" He glared at me, and I stepped back, suddenly scared of the boy.

Newt flinched, and then walked outside of the house. Thomas looked worriedly at Minho, and then followed Newt outside. "Newt!" I could hear him calling Newt's name. Clint looked at me sympathetically. "He will wake up. Don't worry." He walked inside after he told me that. I glanced back a Teresa. "Clint's right." She told me. "And Newt will be all right, too. You just pressed his sore spot, that's why. Minho and Newt were friends ever since they came as one of the first Gladers. He is just frustrated that he can't do anything for his friend." I nodded, feeling extremely guilty. Teresa smiled at me, a smile that said everything will be all right. Then, she walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story updated again! Thanks for reading! And for the late update…T.T**

P.O.V Hanna

I stared at the setting sun. It had been 2 days since Minho started the Changing. Without the Keeper, the Runners have been resting. I glanced at the doors to the maze. I could hear the distant sound of Grievers screaming. I looked at my watch, which once belonged to Minho. It was nearly the time that the doors were _supposed _to close.

I glanced around the Glade, still not being able to believe that my life can be in danger in this peaceful place. Then, I heard a squeak of a pig as it died. Huh… Perhaps not so peaceful after all. "Hey" I turned to see Newt. He had gotten friendlier to me during the two days. Being Minho's best friend in the Glade, he managed to tell me about Minho's life in the Glade.

Almost nothing had changed during the two nights. At the first night, the Grievers had taken a boy named Jacob. I didn't know much about him, but Zart had cried a lot. So apparently, Jacob was his best friend. Also, the Grievers had stung Thomas, who jumped right in front of the Grievers. Teresa cried all day with Zart, obviously worried for her friend. The second night, Adam had been taken. I had heard from Newt that Adam was a Runner, and had also been Minho's friend.

Without three Runners, the Runners were having a difficult time examining the maze. And even more since one of the unconscious Runner is their Keeper. A boy named Jason was temporarily ordering the Runners, but I suspected he wasn't as good as Minho, who had lots of experiences.

Newt waved a hand in front of my face. "Hey, Hanna. You awake?" "Oh, sorry" I had totally forgotten that Newt was here. An uncomfortable silence was on both of us for minutes after that, since none of us had anything to say. "Hey, Newt!" I turned to the voice and saw that Clint and Jeff were dragging Minho and Thomas outside. "Can you afford to help us shanks over here?" Newt nodded and stood up. "Coming!" He ran across the Glade and dragged Minho. Clint grabbed a silver key hanging from Newt's belt, and opened the Slammer. Newt and Jeff pushed Thomas into the Slammer, then Minho.

I wasn't surprised to see that, since they've slammed Minho into the Slammer at night. In fact, I recommended the Slammer as the safest place to stay for night because the Grievers couldn't reach us if we were inside. Newt locked the Slammer door and came to join me again. "Come on, it's almost time" I followed him into the Homestead.

Teresa and Alby were already there. I was a bit surprised to see Teresa, since she spent all her day in the weapon room, examining the maps that were hidden to find a code. Teresa smiled at me weakly when she saw me, which surprised me even more. She seemed to have passed most of her worries, but she still had a red face and her face was sticky with tears. "Teresa… You okay?" She nodded. "I found the pattern." "What?" I couldn't believe my ears. Did she really find the way out? "The pattern of the maze. It forms six words. FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF and PUSH." Newt frowned. "Bleed? Death? Don't sound too good to me." Teresa waved her hand toward Newt in a careless way. "Yeah, but it's a code. I don't think it means something." "But we will wait, won't we?" I blurted out loud. "Huh?" "I mean… Minho and Thomas is still unconscious. We can't…. We won't desert them, won't we?"

Newt laughed. He sounded amused, and a little bit said, too. "Of course not. You think we will be so heartless?" Alby, who was silent until now, jumped up. "You… You found a way out?" Newt raised his eyebrows. "What have you been listening?" Alby shook his head, dismay and terror in his eyes. "No…. no, we can't" "What?" I couldn't believe my ears. Alby was the leader of the Glade. He should encourage them to go out, not wine like a puppy that we can't go out.

"We can't escape. We can't. We just can't" Alby whimpered, his voice getting smaller and smaller. "Alby?" Newt asked, his voice concerned. Alby covered his face with his hands, then he curled into a ball. "We can't we can't we can't…." Then he slept.

Newt and Teresa stared at him for long moments. Then, finally, Teresa spoke. "What's wrong with him?" She said it simply, as if Alby was a patient in a mental hospital. Newt, however, did not take the situation lightly. Newt crouched beside Alby. "Alby?" Newt repeated in a small voice. "Alby?" Alby did not spoke. He just continued on sleeping. "Alby?" Newt kept repeating his leader's name, as if that would recover what's wrong with him.

Teresa sighed and curled in a ball on the floor. I glanced at Newt, and saw him talking to Alby. Alby didn't seem to be listening to him at all. He kept whispering in his sleep. I curled up in a ball and tried to sleep, but Alby's talk about not escaping kept nagging at my thoughts. _Perhaps, _I thought, _it would be better to stay in the Maze, like Alby said….._

P.O.V Minho

My eyes opened. A bright light shone in front of me. I blinked, and my eyes adjusted to the bright light. I was in a white room. Everything around me was white. I sat up, and realized that I had been lying on a white bed. I noticed the curtains beside me. I could see shadows behind the curtain. I heard the whispers of people, and leaned toward them to hear what they were talking about. Then, the curtains were shoved sideways, and I leaned back quickly, surprised.

Two women and a girl were standing behind the curtains. I looked at each of their faces, and shock went through my body as I recognized the girl. It was Hanna.

Hanna looked younger, but it was definitely _her_. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her eyes were red like she had been crying. I had never thought of it before, but Hanna _did _look familiar.

I glanced at the two women that stood beside Hanna. One was her mother, they looked seriously alike. The other women…. She was looking at me, but wasn't looking at me. Her eyes were fixed on me, but they were distant, like she was looking at other things rather than me. I recognized this woman, and anger started building in my chest. How dare she come here! After all she'd done to me….

I glanced back at Hanna and her mother. "Minho?" Hanna said softly. "Are you... all right?" My younger self nodded. I blinked, and I wasn't in the hospital anymore.

I looked up and saw dim light shining through the bars. I recognized this place immediately, and a sigh of relief escaped me. I was back in the Glade, safely locked in the Slammer. I looked around and saw Thomas plopped on the wall next to me.

I frowned. Thomas's skin had a greenish tint that looked suspiciously like the skin color of a person who was 'Changing'. Had something happened to Thomas while I was unconscious?

I heard a screech outside and looked up to see a Griever drool drop into the Slammer. It landed on top of Thomas's head and dropped to the ground, leaving Thomas with Griever drool all over his body.

I saw a Griever right on top of the Slammer and held my breath. The Griever slowed to a stop on top of the Slammer, and looked downward. _Oh god_ I thought, _I'm dead. _I held my breath and stared at the ground as the Griever made strange noises. Then, I heard a yell. A voice that I knew.

I looked up to see the Griever jerk away. A black boy slammed onto the ground, right on top of the Slammer chains. "Alby!" Without thinking, I called him. Alby turned to face me, and the Griever's claws sank into his body, blood dripping into the Slammer.

I watched, horrified, as the Griever carried Alby away from the Slammer door. I heard shouts from the other Gladers, but that didn't register in my mind. Dread settled over me as I realized what I've done. I broke one rule of the Glade _Do not harm any other Gladers. _My mind retraced the moment when the Griever… It happened so fast….. I just called Alby's name and he….

"Minho?" A Grief-stricken voice echoed from the Slammer door. I looked up and saw Newt, leaning on the doors. He put his hand gently on the blood. "Minho…. You saw Alby…." I closed my mind, and immediately regretted the decision. Alby's terrified eyes bore into my mind. The blood splattering on the chains and dripping into the Slammer, Alby turning to face me just as the Griever struck him with their…..

I opened my eyes, gasping, and looked at Newt, who was looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. That just made it worse. "Minho, you okay?" His attempt to soothe me didn't work. It just made me guiltier.

Newt opened the Slammer door and helped me tumble outside. I saw Gladers looking at me with worried eyes. Some of them were looking at me like they've seen a ghost.

"Minho!" I turned and saw Jason running toward me, other runners in pursuit. They all gathered around me and Newt. After a little while, I noticed something odd. "Where's Adam?"

The Runners were all silent. Newt coughed a nervous cough. "Ah… You see, Minho…" "He's dead." I said, and collapsed on the ground. After Alby, Adam… "You mean the Grievers got a _Runner_? That wasn't what I was planning to say, but it just came out. Newt nodded, his eyes wet. I glanced at Newt, but he didn't meet my eyes. He stared at the ground.

"Minho?" A familiar voice sounded behind me. Even before I turned, I knew the person who had spoken. I turned and saw the grown up version of the girl in a ponytail. I gazed at Hanna, who looked at me like she'd done many times before the Glade and the Maze. "Minho?" She repeated, her eyes reminding me of the girl who visited me in the hospital with her mother and my mother.

**I'll try to update faster next time! Plz leave a comment! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Story updated again! :)**

**Also, this is a special P.O.V from someone else beside Hanna and Minho! **

P.O.V Teresa

"Alby!" A terrified scream woke me up. I looked around and saw Gladers crying out in dismay. I turned to the direction of the Slammer just in time to see a Griever stabbing Alby. The Glader's body jerked once then moved no more. Alby didn't even make a sound. The Griever dragged his lifeless body into the maze.

Before I registered what had happened, Newt opened the Slammer door and helped Minho out. Hanna was there too, talking with him. I could see some Gladers watching them as they talked. Newt seemed shocked by what he had just seen, and I couldn't blame him. Alby was a shank, but he was the Glader with most experience, and was Newt's friend.

I sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm myself when a voice sounded inside me. _Teresa? _I heard it, and I recognized it instantly. I haven't heard anything from him since Hanna arrived. _Aris? What happened to you guys? _Aris's voice sounded calm, and he sounded more at ease, compared to his last message. _Group B escaped the maze 2 days ago. We have been stuck in a gym since then. There was practically so much to do that I couldn't concentrate. Any news flashing with you sticks? _

I sucked in my breath. _2 days? But…. The Variables! Group A and Group B's Variables must be kept same! _Aris sounded confused. _Sorry? _ _Aris, a girl appeared in the Glade. 2 days ago, the day you escaped. _Aris didn't answer for a few moments.

_Aris? _My patience was finally thin. _Oh, sorry. It's just…. A girl? What's her name? Hanna. She remembers everything from her past. _Another silence followed. _Listen, Aris. I really don't understand what's happening right now. I don't remember her from the WICKED. Well, since I really don't remember anything beside you and Thomas and Rachel, that won't be a problem. Do you remember an Asian girl from WICKED headquarters? She seems to know Minho. _

Aris spoke after a few moments. _Well, no Asians that I know of. _I decided that Aris wasn't in a good mood. If he was, then he would be more helpful then this.

_Aris, is something wrong? You seem to be in a bad mood. _Aris was silent for a moment before he spoke. _They killed her. They killed Rachel. _Aris sounded devastated when he said the last sentence; I could almost picture him crying in front of me. _Rachel's dead? _As the words fully sank into my mind, I felt dread and sorrow coursing through me as well. Aris didn't reply for a long time, so I cut the connection and let my vision return to the Glade.

I realized that there weren't many Gladers left near the Slammer. I peered into the Slammer, but didn't see Tom there.

I walked toward the Med-Jack den. "Hey, Clint. You inside?" I opened the door and peered inside. I saw Minho and Newt inside. Minho looked exhausted, and he was lying in a bed quietly, which wasn't like him. Newt was standing near him, his eyes closed like he was dozing.

Newt's eyes snapped open when I entered. "Oh, Teresa. Wondering when you'll come. Tommy is over there" He pointed at a nearby bed, where Tom lay. I tried to move, but my feet won't let me. "What's wrong with him?" I pointed at Minho. I half expected Hanna to be with him, but she wasn't there. She spent almost every day in the Med-jack den that Clint acted like she was his apprentice.

"Clint says that he needs rest. After all, he got through the Changing. Even though Minho's strong, he needs rest before he is able to run in the maze again." Newt turned again to Minho, and made it clear that he was in the job of watching him. I turned to Tom, and saw that his whole body was covered in silvery goo. "Ugh… What's that?"

Newt turned to me again. "Griever drool" He said. "If you want your boyfriend clean when he wakes up, you need to clean him." He threw me a wet towel.

By the time I cleaned the Griever drool off him, I was drenched in sweat. I heard the door opening, and turned to see Clint walking in. "Hi, Teresa" He didn't seem surprised to see me here. I saw Hanna beside him, smiling at me for the first time in two days. She looked partly relieved, partly worried.

Hanna was silent as she entered the Med-jack den. She glanced at Minho and Newt, their eyes both closed. Clint glanced at her, his eyebrows raised, then turned to Tom.

"He'll wake up around today and tomorrow" Clint said. Newt yawned, opening his eyes. He blinked to see Hanna and Clint. Minho stirred, but didn't wake. "Okay he's a real sleepyhead." I grumbled. "He experienced Changing. Cut the shank some slack" Clint said.

Minho blinked. "Huh?" He blinked to see Newt, and sat up to look around the Med-jack den. "Clint, since you're here, can I go out of this shucking Med-jack den?" Clint was silent for a few moments, examining him quickly with his eyes. "You look fine. Just remember not to faint anymore."

Minho smiled a bit and stood up. "But no Runner job for today." Clint warned. "What?" Minho's face looked like he had just gotten a death sentence. "You heard me. No running for today. And besides, it's too late anyway. Poor Newt didn't get to run because of you. Do me a favor and stay out of trouble"

Minho rolled his eyes at Newt, making sure that Clint saw him. "Come on" He grabbed Newt's hands and pulled him out of the Med-jack den, Hanna following. Clint looked at them till they fully disappeared from sight. Then, he turned to me. "You think Minho will manage to stay out of trouble for a day?" He asked. "Hmm…. With Newt and Hanna guarding him he might hopefully be able to avoid it" I answered.

I turned back to Tom, and saw his hands tightening into fists. "Tom's moving!" I shouted, surprised. "Of course he can move" Clint snorted. "He's not dead"

_Teresa? _A voice, quite different from Aris's, sounded in my head. I nearly jumped out of my chair in surprise, but managed to stay calm. _Tom? Tom, is that you? Teresa?_ His voice was clearer now. _Tom! Teresa, I heard your talk with Aris. _I froze. That was the last thing I expected him to say.

**Well…. Sorry to update so slowly! T_T There's so much schoolwork to do! Thanks for everybody who is patient enough to red this slowly-updating story! Reviews/comments all welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry for the long-term break…. I seriously can't post this on time… **

P.O.V Hanna

I followed Minho out of the Med-jack den. Minho was busy talking with Newt, and I walked behind them.

A part of my mind understood that Newt had a lot of things to talk with Minho. When I was young, I couldn't afford not seeing him for even one day. Newt spent 3 entire years in the Glade with him. He obviously feels the same way as I do.

But another part of my mind sent a wave of jealousy after another. Unfortunately, this part was much bigger than the understanding one. Seeing Minho and Newt walking together towards the Homestead, it brought me a whole lot of _anger_. I always knew that Minho cared a lot for his friends. It was normal for him to talk with Newt so much. But I was his friend, too! I knew that he remembered me from his memories now. I noticed the change in his eye when he looked at me after he woke up. Was his three years in this place change him so much that he didn't care about me anymore?

Minho stopped suddenly. His brown eyes flickered to my face, and I realized that he was feeling sorry for ignoring me. I lowered my eyes to the ground, not wanting to be caught staring at him.

"Hey, Hanna" He said softly. I looked up, trying desperately to hide the excitement in my face. Apparently, it didn't work, since he smirked. "Don't look excited. We're not doing anything dangerous. Newt will obviously skin me if I do" Newt smiled next to him, but his eyes held a glint that told me he was able to, and willing.

"How much do you know about my past?" "Your past? You mean that we became friends when we were in first grade, we played quite a lot, and your dad was crazy-"My voice faltered at the last word. Minho scowled like he wasn't offended by it, but I could see the anger and hurt, showing whenever I mentioned his family when we were young, showing after three years.

Newt glanced at both of us. "Minho, your father was- You mean he was- Why didn't you tell me?" He knew it was a stupid question, but I understood his feelings. Minho bit his lip, turning to Newt. "I don't think there's anything to say" He said, choosing his words carefully. "My dad was crazy. He was suffering from some kind of a disease. My mom got that disease later on, and that's why I ran away from home."

"You tan away from _home_?" Newt asked, incredulous. "What _did _your parents do to you?" Minho lowered his gaze to the ground, and I saw Newt's mouth gasp open. He probably had never seen his friend depressed like this. "I'm sorry, Minho. I never knew it was a sensitive topic for you- honest!"

Minho raised his head, his mouth forming a hard line. "It's okay" He said. His voice was shaking slightly, and judging by the alarmed look in Newt's eyes, he noticed it too. "It's just that my dad- my mom, too- hit me quite a lot when they were crazy." His eyes glittered with hurt, and I remembered the day when I found him unconscious in his house. "My dad was the first one in my family to go crazy. After he… changed, he hit me and my mom every day. He often locked me in the basement for hours without food, because I told him I was hungry."

I remembered the day when I first saw Minho in my classroom. He was really skinny and frail. He looked like he was starving for days. In fact, after what he told me, I guessed that he really _did _starve for a few days, after all.

"When I was eight, my mom tried to run away." Minho continued. "After I woke up in the basement, I found her trying to sneak out of the house. I couldn't let her leave, leave me all alone to face the wrath of my father. I begged her not to go, that we'll sort this problem out together. She decided to stay, but she was distant."

"You mom tried to… leave you?" Newt asked. "Leave you alone? What kind of mom _is _she? How can she even bloody _think _about that?"

Minho was silent for a second, and I realized that he didn't like his mom either. But he also didn't like other people talking about his mom. Thankfully, he was saved from answering, because a boy was running toward us.

"Hey, guys!" He panted, slowing to a stop. "Guys, Thomas is awake" Minho acted faster than my brain, because he grabbed me and Newt by the wrist and started to drag us toward the Med-Jack den.

The boy shouted something behind us, but I honestly didn't care. My skin was heating up by the second. Minho's skin was hot at first, and then it seemed cooler as my own skin heated up. I couldn't honestly care for a second about Thomas, because all I could think about now, as Minho dragged me and Newt toward the Med-Jack den, was the fact that Minho was holding my wrist in his hands.

**A bit of weird ending here! I'm pretty sure that you guys hate me now **** (Honestly I have nothing to say…) I'm really sorry (I really am!) for leaving this fanfic unwritten for more than one month. I'll try to write as frequently as I can! **


End file.
